Light and Dark
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Chap 6 up ! inilah detik detik sebelum ending dari cerita ini, Vayne vs Raze dulu ! baru Vayne, Raze vs Crazed eye, enjoy
1. Light and Dark

**Light and Dark**

(horror amat judulnya *digampar Vayne and Raze*) Ahem… okay, ini Fanfic pertamaku soal Mana Khemia ( evil smile mode on !) ini hadiah untuk adikku semoga dia tambah semangat untuk melawan monster monster (dibaca rival) di lomba bahasa Inggris ! enjoy Mei ! /coret/pilih LilyxRaze atau UlrikaxRaze ?/coret/

Disclaimer : kalau Mana Khemia punyaku Flay Gunnar bakalan gue ganti dengan Anna di MK 2 hahahahahhaha *mulai senyum kaya Chole*

Warrning : cara penulisan cerita ini sangat tidak beraturan dari tanda baca dan speeling nya (maklum sering dapet **nilai 3** (wow di bold) di bahasa indo sejak kecil) !jadi, dari pada anda yang tidak menyukai tulisan seperti ini anda boleh langsung klik Back atau close ! Full OC ! terima kasih *ditendang* (plus ini cerita nggak nyambung dan beneran diluar dari game)

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**This is the story about**

**Light and Dark**

**Truth and Lies**

**Love and Hates**

**~Raze and Vayne~**

" jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku ?" tanya Flay, " apakah kamu mau menjadi seorang pengajar di sekolah kita dulu ?"

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum dia langsung meletakkan cangkir kopi nya ke meja. Pria itu kemudian menatap Flay sambil tersenyum, " baiklah Flay… aku menerima tawaranmu…! Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Raze, anak yang kau banga bangakan itu"

" baiklah… ! aku tunggu kamu di sekolah, Vayne. aku mengandalkanmu !" kata Flay yang puas dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

" ya…."

**Al Revis Academy – Raze Workshop **

Raze sedang serius meramu sebuah item untuk Assignment miliknya. Dengan cekatan, Raze mulai memasukkan bahan bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat item tersebut..

" …..hm… katanya harus menambahkan Root dengan Pure Water…. dan……"

" RAZEEEEEE…. !"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Raze sukses menjatuhkan segelas penuh Pure Water yang susah susah dia cari di Living Water Forest. Raze yang kesal langsung menoleh kearah orang yang meneriakan namanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak tuannya, Lily.

" APA ???"

" kenapa dari tadi kamu menghiraukan ku ?" tanya Lily kesal

" kamu nggak liat aku lagi SIBUK?" tanya Raze sambil menaikan volume suaranya.

" eh !?"

" gara gara kamu aku jadi nggak bisa bikin Cure Jar untuk assignment !...."

" hah ? memangnya…."

" ugh, aku harus keluar lagi mencarinya !" potong Raze yang langsung keluar dari workshop dan langsung go ke Living Water Forest.

Lily langsung diam membeku karena Raze, cowok yang ia taksir dan dia puja puja dalam hati marah sama dia. Whip yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweetdrop. Whip nggak berani berkomentar apapun karena dia pasti bakalan dapet hukuman dari nyonya yang aneh bin ajaib ini.

**Front of School gate **

Sementara itu, Raze dengan kesal (dan tidak memperhatikan jalan tentunya) berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Di saat itu ia tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang pria berambut perak berbaju hitam sampai jatuh, " ow… oh… maaf… pak !"

ketika itu, pria itu yang masih berdiri tegap langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Raze berdiri dengan senyuman pria itu berkata, " oh… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf…."

" oh tidak ! tidak ! aku seharusnya yang minta maaf, permisi dulu !" kata Raze yang langsung 'kabur' menuju Living water Forest.

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat aksi Raze, tak lama kemudian Flay berjalan mendekati pria berambut perak itu. Tangan Flay langsung melayang kebahu pria itu sambil berkata, " dan kau datang juga Vayne ! wow, dimana Nikki istrimu ?"

" er,… dia tidak ikut ! soalnya dia harus menjaga anak anak !" jawab pria yang ternyata mantan (protagonist Mana Khemia dan) pelajar disekolah itu.

" oh begitu, dari pada disini… ayo kita cari tempat yang enak untuk berbincang bincang !"

" okay…"

Ketika Flay dan Vayne berjalan menuju ruangan Flay, dari jauh Ulrika melihat pemandangan itu dengan wajah shock dan mulut yang ternganga, " siapa itu ? suaranya…. SUARANYA ! apakah jangan jangan dia itu GOTO ???? AHHHHHHH CHOLE !!!"

**Living Water Forest **

Raze berjalan masuk ketengah hutan sambil berfikir soal cincinnya, dia masih ingat dengan cerita Ulrika dua minggu yang lalu ketika mereka berdua sedang dapet assignment dari Flay, Ulrika cerita soal **Light mana** dan **Dark mana**. Ulrika bilang kalau Light mana mengutus seorang anak laki laki untuk memburu para mana untuk kembali ketempat asalnya sementara Dark mana mengutus anak perempuan untuk membesarkan sebuah mana special agar Dark mana bisa menang di pertaruhan antara dia dan Light mana.

Raze tau kalau anak perempuan yang diutus Dark mana adalah Ulrika dengan mana spesialnya yaitu Mana of Soul, Uryu karena Ulrika mengatakan hal itu pada Raze secara terang teranggan. Kalau soal utusan Light mana, Raze diam diam seperti orang bego ketika Ulrika bilang kalau dia tidak tau siapa orang yang dipilih oleh Light Mana. Raze tidak ingin Ulrika mengangap dirinya sebagai musuh karena dia adalah utusan Light Mana, yang dengan kata lain musuh untuk Dark Mana serta Ulrika.

" *sigh* kenapa hidupku sangat menyebalkan ?" gerutu Raze sambil memandangi air sungai, " kenapa Light Mana memilihku ? kenapa dia tidak memilih orang lain ? padahal dia tau kan aku membenci Mana ! cih, seandainya saja tidak ada Mana di dunia ini ! pasti aku sudah hidup normal bersama kakekku…."

**Vice Principal Room **

" dan ini dia kantorku !" kata Flay sambil membuka pintu kantornya, " masuk saja ! jangan malu malu ! anggap saja ini kantormu !"

" wow, ternyata kamu sekarang menjadi wakil kepala sekolah ya ?" kata Vayne sambil tersenyum.

" yep ! tentu saja, lagi pula Vayne aku ingin bicara dengan mu soal anak yang bernama Raze dan Ulrika !" kata Flay sambil menutup pintu ruangannya.

" oh, memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua ?"

" kau pernah dengan, Light mana dan Dark mana ?" tanya Flay dengan wajah serius.

" oh… jangan bilang…"

" ya, kau sepertinya sudah menebaknya bukan ? nah masalahnya adalah Ulrika sudah mengetahui soal statusnya sebagai utusan Dark mana ! tetapi untuk Raze… "

" memangnya kenapa dengan Raze ? apakah dia belum tau ? atau dia tidak mau menerima takdirnya ?" tanya Vayne langsung memasang wajah serius.

" bukan itu, teralu susah untuk kita bisa mengetahui jika dia sudah tau atau tidak !"

" oh… bisa aku bicara dengan anak itu ?"

" hm… sebentar aku panggilkan anak itu dulu !" kata Flay yang langsung keluar dari ruangannya.

" aku harap anak yang bernama Raze itu bisa ku ajak berkomunikasi…"

**Ulrika Workshop**

" CHOLE ! CHOLE !!!!" teriak Ulrika sambil membuka pintu workshopnya keras keras.

" BERISIK !!!!" teriak Enna yang langsung melemparkan buku kearah Ulrika dan sukses mengenai wajah yang berlogat kaya orang meksiko itu.

" ada apa sih ? berisik banget…" tanya Chole dengan nada serem ala nenek lampir ditipi tipi

" anu… anu… Goto !"

" kenapa sih ama itu orang berkostum bejad ?"

" DIA SUDAH MELEPASKAN KOSTUMNYA !" teriak Ulrika

" WHAT ???"

**Front of School gate **

Ketika itu Raze yang baru kembali tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan Flay yang tiba tiba berada disampingnya, " eh, pak Flay ada apa ?"

" ikut aku !"

" heh ? kenapa ? "

" ah… pokoknya ikut aku anak muda ! cih, susah diatur sekali sih kamu ini ?"

" egh… baiklah ?" kata Raze, " _tiba tiba perasaanku nggak enak, rencana keteraluan apa lagi yang orang ini buat untukku ?_ _uh oh… hidupku sekarang dalam bahaya…_" pikir Raze dalam hati.

**Ulrika Workshop**

" hah ? sumpeh loe ? Goto ? lepas dari kostumnya ? what the, gimana rupanya ?" tanya Enna penasaran setengah mati.

" memang sih aku akui dia genteng dengan tinggi 187cm **(authornya ngarang)** dan berusia sekitar 29 tahun **(authornya ngarang lagi) **! pokoknya liat aja sendiri dah !" kata Ulrika.

" aku nggak percaya…" kata Chole

" sama…"

" ya kalau kalian tidak percaya, biar aku ambil photonya ! Enna pinjem kameramu !" kata Ulrika yang kesal karena tidak mempercayainya.

" tapi…"

" pokoknya pinjem ! biar aku buktikan gimana wajah si Goto ! ayo Uryu" kata Ulrika yang langsung merampas kamera dari tangan Enna.

" here we go again…" komen Chole.

**Bersambung **

*ngebaca cerita sendiri* sampah apa ini… jauh banget dari gamenya ! Plus, kenapa Goto dikira Vayne *ketawa jahat* chu chu chu chu… Voice Actornya…. Chu chu chu chu chu….


	2. Truth

Dan Fanfic sampah ini benar benar gue lanjutin muehahahahahahahahah *ditampar pembaca * enjoy /coret/mungkin disini bakalan ada sedikit EnnaxPuniyo, YunxWhip, MUAHAHAHAHHAa *plak*/coret/

Disclaimer : kalau Mana Khemia punyaku Flay Gunnar bakalan gue ganti dengan Anna di MK 2 hahahahahhaha *mulai senyum kaya Chloe*

Warrning : cara penulisan cerita ini sangat tidak beraturan dari tanda baca dan speeling nya (maklum sering dapet **nilai 3** (wow di bold) di bahasa indo sejak kecil) !jadi, dari pada anda yang tidak menyukai tulisan seperti ini anda boleh langsung klik Back atau close ! Full OOC ! terima kasih *ditendang* (plus ini cerita nggak nyambung dan beneran diluar dari game)

**ManaKhemiaManaK hemiaManaKhemia ManaKhemia**

**~Light and Dark Phase 2~**

"**There's nothing good or bad in this world But thinking make it so"**

**Vice Principal room **

Vayne menghabiskan waktunya menunggu Flay memanggil anak yang bernama Raze dengan membaca salah satu buku **(A/N: waduh rajinnya) **yang Flay miliki di kantornya.

" hm… sepertinya pak Zeppel benar, Flay mengajar pelajaran Combat disini…*sigh* aku penasaran apakah anak anak didikannya selamat di didik oleh nya, seperti aku…" kata Vayne sambil tertawa kecil.

" YO, Vayne !"

Seketika Makluk yang bernama Vayne itu pun menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Flay, seperti dugaannya Flay datang bersama Raze. Ketika Vayne benar benar memperhatikan wajah anak itu, Vayne sadar kalau anak yang dibawa oleh Flay adalah anak yang ia tabrak ketika berada didepan gerbang sekolah tadi.

" wah, kamu kan anak yang aku tabrak tadi !" kata Vayne sambil menunjuk anak laki laki itu.

Lantas, anak laki laki yang ditunjuk Vayne pun menoleh kearah Vayne dan berkata, " wah…. !"

" oh kalian sudah saling kenal ?" tanya Flay kaget melihat reaksi Vayne dan Raze.

" nggak ! tapi pas aku baru datang kesini aku tidak sengaja menabrak dia ! " kata Vayne menjelaskan kronologinya.

Flay terdiam sebentar sambil melihat dua orang yang sedang bershock ria melihat satu sama lain. Tiba tiba Flay tersenyum licik dan berkata, " kalau begitu… kenapa kalian tidak berkenalan saja ? Vayne… ini Raze dan Raze ini Vayne…"

" oh, sebenarnya namaku Razeloux… tapi kamu boleh memanggilku Raze kalau kamu nggak bisa mengeja namaku dengan benar…" kata Raze

" Razeloux… baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Raze… panggil saja aku Vayne…"

" okay, okay ! sudah cukup tahap perkenalannya !" kata Flay sambil menggebrak meja, " ayo sekarang kita bicarakan hal yang serius sekarang !"

" hah, serius ? maksudnya…"

" Raze, apakah kau mengetahui soal Light dan Dark mana ?" tanya Vayne dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang serius dan membuat Raze shock setengah (mau) mati.

Sementara itu diluar, Ulrika yang bersama Uryu dengan hati hati membuka pintu ruangan Flay. Rasa penasaran bercampur aduk dengan perasaan senang karena sudah bisa melihat wajah Goto yang asli. Ketika Ulrika sukses membuka pintu ruangan Flay sedikit, Ulrika tidak sengaja mendengar suara pembicaraan seseorang yang ada didalam ruangan Flay.

" eh, ma…maksudnya…"

Ulrika tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Raze ! batin Ulrika pun berkata," _suara ini_…"

" Raze, jangan pura pura tidak tau !" kata Vayne, " sekarang aku mau bertanya, dimana kamu mendapatkan Ring of Light itu ? dan mengapa pedang milikmu bisa mengeluarkan energi cahaya ?"

" _apa ? Ring of Light !_" kata Ulrika dalam hati

Raze terdiam ia tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Vayne, tak lama kemudian perasaan ingin membunuh Vayne pun muncul. Tangan Raze yang gemetar itu mulai bergeser kearah pedangnya yang masih berada disarungnya. Melihat tingkah laku Raze Vayne dan Flay sudah lirik kanan lirik kiri mau mencari tameng jika sewaktu waktu Raze mulai mengamuk dan langsung mengarahkan pedang miliknya kearah mereka.

" _Perasaan ini, apakah orang yang ada di hadapanku adalah Mana… ? apa yang sedang kupikirkan ? Raze, kendalikan dirimu ! dia manusia bukan Mana…._" Kata Raze dalam hati.

Vayne kemudian berjalan mendekati Raze dan kemudian perlahan lahan tangannya bergerak untuk memegang bahunya Raze sambil berkata, " Raze ? "

" APA YANG KAU INGINKAN ?" bentak Raze, " MENJAUHLAH DARIKU !"

Raze kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan Flay dengan membanting pintu secara kasar. Ulrika yang melihat hal itu shock dan tidak habis pikir kalau Raze bisa marah seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara itu, Flay dan Vayne yang melihat reaksi itu langsung semakin yakin kalau Raze adalah seorang 'pemisah dunia' antara Mana dan Manusia.

" _Raze…. Ada apa denganmu ?_ " pikir Ulrika

~bersambung~

Ah… ~~~ kehabisan ide… ada yang punya ide ? silahkan Riview (sekalian kasih Idew WHAHAHAHHAHA *ditampar*) /coret/P.S : hayo UlrikaxRaze atau LilyxRaze ? silahkan pilih cepet/coret/


	3. Lies

Hore ! I'm Back ! setelah aku berjuang mati matian dalam UAN dan menamatkan beberapa Game untuk Walkthrough di kantorku (dibaca : dimading kompleks perumahaan sendiri). Okay, thank untuk anda yang sudah pada riview Enjoy the Next Chapter…

Answer :

LvNa-cHaN : YAY ! AYO KAWIN *ditampar* HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, GOOD IDEA ! tapi itu nanti di chap terakhir ya ?

Disclaimer : kalau Mana Khemia punyaku Flay Gunnar bakalan gue ganti dengan Anna di MK 2 hahahahahhaha *mulai senyum kaya Chloe*

Warrning : cara penulisan cerita ini sangat tidak beraturan dari tanda baca dan speeling nya (maklum sering dapet **nilai 3** (wow di bold) di bahasa indo sejak kecil) !jadi, dari pada anda yang tidak menyukai tulisan seperti ini anda boleh langsung klik Back atau close ! Full OOC ! terima kasih *ditendang* (plus ini cerita nggak nyambung dan beneran diluar dari game)

****

**~Light and Dark Phase 3~**

"**Every Man have they own Fear"**

**Campus Ground**

Raze dengan kesal terus melangkah menuju Workshop miliknya, dia berhenti ketika melihat Ulrika tiba tiba berdiri didepannya.

" Ulrika, mau apa kau ?"

Ulrika tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Raze, Ulrika tetap menatap Raze dengan tatapan serius. Perasaan Raze tiba tiba tidak enak, dengan was was dia langsung mencoba mengambil jalur lain agar bisa melewati Ulrika. Tetapi Ulrika langsung saja menghentikan Raze dengan berdiri didepannya.

" Ulrika ! katakan saja apa mau mu !" ujiar Raze yang jengkel.

" jadi, kau itu utusan dari Light mana ya ? kenapa kau tidak memberitaukan ku ?"

Raze terdiam dia kemudian membuang mukanya dari Ulrika sebentar. Kemudian Raze pun menatap Ulrika sambil berkata, "kalau iya, apakah kau akan membunuhku sekarang juga ?"

" tergantung !"

" tergantung ?"

" ya, tergantung ! jika aku punya alasan yang tepat untuk membunuhmu, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga ! tapi karena sekarang aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhmu, jadi aku tidak perlu membunuhmu !"jawab Ulrika sambil tersenyum, " ya, jika aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang, kau harus 'menyerang' suatu Mana dulu !. tapi karena kau belum menyerang sebuah mana pun aku tidak punya alas an membunuh mu kan ? bye ! " lanjut Ulrika sambil meninggalkan Raze sendirian dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Raze yang melihat tingkah Ulrika itu hanya terdiam, kemudian batin Raze pun berkata, " _mungkin, aku sudah tidak pantas berada disini lagi.. aku benar benar sudah tidak sanggup tinggal di 'neraka' ini lagi, jika aku tetap tinggal disini sampai kelulusan aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Uryu, Yun dan Whip serta mana Lainnya yang ada di sekitar sini. aku tidak sangup lagi jika aku kehilangan kendali seperti saat itu !_"

" hey Raze !"

Raze kemudian menoleh kebelakang ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Orang yang memanggil namanya ternyata adalah Yun, sebuah mana bertipe api yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi uang dan karena itu di kontrak oleh majikan Raze, Lily.

" ada apa Yun ?"

" tadi aku melihatmu keluar dari kantor wakil kepala sekolah ! ada apa ? apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu dipanggil oleh wakil kepala sekolah ?" tanya Yun.

" tidak tidak apa apa, aku hanya dipanggil kepala sekolah karena masalah sepele ! aku ingin pergi ke asrama ! aku lelah, sampaikan pada nona Lily jika aku tidak masuk ke Workshop hari ini ya. beritau aku sakit !" kata Raze yang langsung berlari menuju asramah sebelum Yun mengatakan apapun.

Yun yang melihat tingkah Raze pun terdiam, tak lama kemudian Whip datang dan langsung menyapa Yun, " ada apa Yun ?"

" kau lihat tingkah Raze tadi ? dia aneh sekali !" kata Yun masih melihat Raze yang berlari menuju asramah.

" hahahaha, biar saja ! mungkin tuan Raze sangat lelah karena harus menjaga nona Lily tanpa pengawasan Tuan besar !" ujiar Whip sambil tertawa kecil.

" mungkin kau benar Whip, hey kau mau kemana ? boleh aku antar ?" kata Yun sambil tersenyum.

" tidak, aku hanya ingin kembali ke Workshop !" jawab Whip sambil membalas senyum Yun.

" kalo begitu, ayo sama sama !"

Akhirnya dua mana itupun berjalan menuju Workshop bersama sama sambil berbincang tentang kebiasaan aneh Raze belakangan ini. sementara itu, dikamar Raze, Raze yang melongarkan sedikit kerah kemejanya kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur (ahahahhaha HAHAHHAHAHAHA – Author mesum thinking mode on-). Sambil melihat kelangit langit kamarnya dia pun berkata, " sial ! gara gara orang misterius itu rahasiaku terbongkar"." _tapi setidaknya rahasiaku tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Ulrika tidak terbongkar !_" kata Raze dalam hati. (Cie… Raze suka ama Ulrika *Plak*)

Raze kemudian berusaha tidur agar dia bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. walaupun dia tidak tau sebuah mimpi buruk segera menghampirinya didunia nyata maupun di alam bawah sadarnya.

**Vice Principal Office **

Vayne duduk di kursi dekat jendela (Author membayangkan jika ruangan Flay itu ada jendela nya walaupun sepertinya ruangan Flay itu nggak ada jendelanya) sambil berfikir tentang Raze. Sementara itu, Flay menatap Vayne dengan tatapan horror dan takut sewaktu waktu Vayne mengamuk karena ketidak sopanan Raze.

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana sunyi, Flay pun berkata, " hey Vayne ! jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap Raze ? apakah kau ingin membunuhnya ?"

" apa membunuhnya ? aku tidak sekejam itu ! aku hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya agar dia tidak membunuh mana lagi besok… dan juga aku ingin sekali berbicara dengan Light mana tentang mengapa dia memilik Raze sebagai wakil di taruhannya, tetapi sebelum itu aku ingin melihat perkembangannya di kelasmu ! bolehkan ?" kata Vayne sambil tersenyum.

" tentu saja ! kalau begitu, akan kuserahkan semua tugas tentang wakil kepala sekolah dan juga sebagai seorang wali kelas di combat departemen kepadamu ! aku pergi dulu okay !"

" tu-tunggu Flay !"

Didetik itu juga, Vayne melihat Flay yang langsung kabur entah kemana. Dan didetik itu pula Vayne mengerti mengapa Flay mengajaknya menjadi seorang guru di Al-Revis Academy.

" oh, jadi ini alasannya dia mengajakku sebagai seorang guru disekolah ini !, tapi kenapa aku harus mengajar di kelasnya ? padahal akukan seorang dokter ?. ternyata aku kemakan tipuannya lagi !. yah, apa boleh buat mungkin sudah takdirku sering diperalat olehnya. Lebih baik dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh !" kata Vayne agak sewot sambil melihat Flay berlari tanpa arah yang jelas.

**Raze Dream**

" _dimana aku ? me-mengapa aku memegang sword of light ku ? dan mengapa pedang ku berlumuran darah ?_" pikir Raze sambil melihat pedangnya.

Raze kemudian sadar jika dia menginjak sebuah cairan dilantai dengan perasaan was was dia kemudian menoleh kebawah. Ia menemukan Vayne, yang menggunakan Armor tempurnya (ya, armornya itu sama kaya di MK 1 ! jangan Tanya mengapa Vayne bisa punya armor itu ! HAHAHHAHA *plak*) tergeletak bersimbah darah ditanah. Kemudian Raze mulai menoleh kearah kanannya disamping kanannya tergeletaklah tubuh teman temannya dengan Mana mereka masing masing yang sudah menjadi mayat bersamaan dengan kakeknya.

Rasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri dan rasa bersalah yang besar langsung menghampiri jiwa Raze yang rapuh. Tak tahan dengan serangan dua perasaan itu Raze berteriak histeris sambil menjatuhkan pedangnya, Raze kemudian rebah ketanah dengan posisi duduk dan melihat kedua tangannya yang telah dilumuri oleh darah orang orang yang ia kenal dan sayangi.

" _benar benar menyenangkan bukan ! kita telah membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi jalan kita !_"

" si-siapa kau ?" teriak Raze sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita.

" _kau tidak tau siapa aku ? hahahaha… ini belum saatnya untukmu mengetahui siapa diriku…_"

**Raze Room**

" SIAPA KAU ?" teriak Raze yang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, Raze kemudian melap keringat yang ada di kepalanya sambil berkata, " cuman mimpi !"

Raze kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi kamarnya dan mencuci mukanya, ia kemudian melihat kaca yang ada di wastafelnya dan berkata dalam hati, " _semoga itu cuman mimpi !_"

**Bersambung**

**Hore Hore ! Raze berhasil gue kasih mimpi buruk *Plak***

**Extra Screen ! bincang bincang ala Silver-chan !**

**Silver (a.k.a Silvermoon Arisato) : selamat datang di acara perdana kami yang ancur ! bicang bincang bersama Silver ! kali ini kita akan membahas tentang Vayne dan Raze Voice actor !**

**Raze : (ngambek) nggak penting !**

**Vayne : (cuman senyum senyum polos)**

**Silver : aduh, Raze-chan ! kenapa ngambek ?( ceritanya ngerayu si Raze dengan rayuan gombal ala kakak ipar Silver yang nyebelin sambil berusaha memeluk Raze)**

**Raze : (nendang Silver) EH, MENJAUH DARI GUE MANUSIA EDAN !**

**Vayne : aduh, sabar Raze ! itu Author, kalau kamu nggak ngehormatin dia, dia bisa ngerjain kamu 130 X lipat dari yang tadi !**

**Silver : oh terima kasih Vayne atas penghargaannya(?) ! oh, AHEM ! ayo kita kembali ketopik(ngerapiin kartu wawancara) okay, sesuai penyelidikan gue sebagai pemimpi menjadi reporter di hot game dan juga kerja di Square Enix . pengisi suara Raze adalah, Daisuke ono (Japan Version), seorang Voice Actor, yang mengisi suara Sebastian di Black Butler dan Yuri Lowenthal (English version) –atau siapa nama belakangnya- seorang Voice Actor, Writer, Painter, actor, dan material actress itu mengisi suara Sasuke Uchiha di Naruto, Cecil Harvey di Final Fantasy IV (dan Dissida Final Fantasy), Sun Ce dan Zhang He di Dynasty Warrior, Luka di Bayonetta dan Minato Arisato di Persona 3. sementara itu pengisi suara Vayne adalah, Akira Ishida( Japan Version), pengisi suara Gaara (nggak suka nonton Naruto jadi nggak bisa spelling nama characternya dengan bener) di film Naruto, Minato Arisato di Persona 3, Kuja-HUEK, gue nggak suka tuh character- di Dissida Final Fantasy, dan juga pengisi suara Alex atau Arthur di Gundam Seed, dan Liam O'brian (English version) seorang Voice Actor mengisi suara si Gaara di Naruto, Akihiko Sanada di Persona 3, Sactus di Devil May Cry 4, Goto di MK2 (semua orang tau), dan Kain Highwind di Final Fantasy IV… benerkan ?**

**Vayne : (senyum) benar sekali !**

**Raze : (muka sinis) semua orang juga tau !**

**Silver : (senyum puas) nah karena itulah ! aku mengundang beberapa…**

**Raze : (langsung ngebuang Silver ke belakang panggung dan melemparkan kursinya Oprah –loh- kearahnya) SUDAH CUKUP ! EXTRA SCREEN INI NGGAK PENTING TAU KALAU UNTUK MENGINFORMASIKAN PARA PEMBACA TENTANG HAL HAL YANG NGGAK PENTING DI GAME !**

**Vayne : (gemeteran) sabar Raze !**

**Silver : (sambil ngasih tangan Peach di waktu sekaratnya) see you next time !**


	4. Hate pt 1

OH MY GOATH ! GUE DAPAT ILHAM ! (lebay banget) I really wanna make Raze Darkside –emangnya ini Resident Evil Darkside ?- ! punya nama untuk Raze Darkside ? silahkan kasih tau di Riview ! /coret/walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin banget kalau Reich jadi Darkside nya Raze/coret/

Disclaimer : kalau Mana Khemia punyaku Flay Gunnar bakalan gue ganti dengan Anna di MK 2 hahahahahhaha *mulai senyum kaya Chloe*

Warrning : cara penulisan cerita ini sangat tidak beraturan dari tanda baca dan speeling nya (maklum sering dapet **nilai 3** (wow di bold) di bahasa indo sejak kecil) !jadi, dari pada anda yang tidak menyukai tulisan seperti ini anda boleh langsung klik Back atau close ! Full OOC ! terima kasih *ditendang* (plus ini cerita nggak nyambung dan beneran diluar dari game)

****

**~Light and Dark Phase 4~**

"**My Shadow is my only Rival"**

Raze berjalan ke ruang kelasnya dengan wajah seperti orang yang tidak tidur semalam. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung duduk ditempat duduknya.

" hi Raze !"

Raze tetap diam, menghiraukan sapaan Et yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Raze kemudian menoleh kearah cincinnya yang tiba tiba bercahaya menandakan jika sebuah mana berada di dekatnya. Tapi Raze menghiraukannya karena ia tau, karena di sekelilingnya selalu ada makhluk yang bernama Mana.

Pintu kelas tiba tiba terbuka, diikuti dengan teman teman sekelas Raze yang langsung duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Awalnya Raze heran, kenapa wali kelas gilanya ini, Flay tidak keluar bagaikan power ranger yang datang secara tiba tiba. Begitu gurunya mulai menampakan dirinya. Raze langsung terkejut bukan main, sambil menggebrak meja Raze berdiri.

" Sedang apa kau disini ?" kata Raze dengan nada bicara kasar dan membuat teman temannya geger semua.

Vayne hanya tersenyum saja dengan tenang dia pun menjawab, " aku guru baru disini, apakah ada masalah Raze ?"

" cih, memangnya ada apa dengan wali kelas kami ?" tanya Raze yang berbicara dengan nada akrab dan agak kasar.

" dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang gila untuk ujian kalian nanti ! makanya, dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya !" jawab Vayne sambil mengingat kejadian yang kemarin ketika Flay meninggalkannya di ruang wakil kepala sekolah.

Et yang ragu kemudian menarik lengan baju Raze yang langsung duduk ketika Vayne selesai memberikan jawabannya. Et berbisik, " hey, kau mengenalnya Raze ?"

" yeah…" jawab Raze singkat dan masih menatap sinis si Vayne.

" okay kelas ! saya guru baru kalian, nama saya Vayne Aurelius ! mulai dari sekarang untuk sementara saya akan menggantikan Flay mengajar jadi mohon kerja samanya ya !" kata Vayne tersenyum.

" yeah !" seru anak anak kelas tersebut kecuali Raze.

**Ulrika Time **

Ulrika hanya bengong saja di tempat duduknya dan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali Tony yang mengajar didepan kelas. Ketika itu, Ulrika kemudian menoleh kearah kanan dimana Chloe dan teman teman kelasnya yang lain sedang sibuk memperhatikan Tony mengajar. Ulrika kemudian menoleh kearah kirinya dimana ia melihat Uryu sedang asik tidur di sudut kelas.

" ULRIKA !"

" i-iya pak !"

" sedang apa kau disana ? apakah kau memperhatikan aku mengajar tadi ?" tanya Tony kesal sekali.

" tidak…" jawab Ulrika dengan lancar dan juga dengan nada yang Chloe dan yang lainnya tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

" kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu tugas rumah dua kali lipat dari yang lain !" ujiar Tony –masih- kesal.

" iya pak !" kata Ulrika masih dengan nada yang aneh dari yang biasa.

Melihat tingkah laku saingannya Lily langsung berfikiran yang tidak tidak, " hey Whip ! menurutmu apa yang terjadi padanya ?"

" oh, maaf nona Lily aku juga tidak tau ! mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dan Raze…." Jawab Whip yang salah ngomong.

Mendengar itu Lily jadi membeku dan tambah berfikiran yang tidak tidak seperti, " apakah Ulrika dan Raze berpacaran, atau apakah Ulrika dan Raze itu sudah… "

" no-nona Lily, jangan berfikiran yang macam macam dong ! hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi karena mereka berdua kan selalu bertengkar !" ujiar Whip meyakinkan.

" Whip, mulai besok, ayo kita mata matain mereka berdua !" kata Lily berapi api.

" astaga…"

**Raze Time**

"_Sial, entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat orang terusaja memanas seperti ada sesuatu yang berada di dalam dirinya… Vayne itu, manusia atau bukan sih ?_" pikir Raze sambil terus menatap Vayne yang tengah mengajar didepan.

Vayne yang selesai menjelaskan tentang combat dasar Chain dalam pertarungan. Langsung menutup bukunya dan tersenyum, " baiklah anak anak, aku harap besok kalian membawa Harpy Feather kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Harpy Sister's bisa kalian temukan di Living water Forest !"

" baik pak !"

" baiklah, kelas dibubarkan !" kata Vayne yang langsung meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh anak anak lainnya.

" Raze ! ayo kita pergi ke Living Water Forest bersama yang lainnya ! aku tak sabar melawan Harpy Sisters !" kata Et yang mulai berisik mengajak Raze.

" tidak tertarik ! aku ingin bekerja sendiri untuk hari ini !" kata Raze langsung bergegas pergi ke Living Water Forest.

" hey, ada apa dengan anak itu ?" ujiar Et mengira gira.

" Hey Et ! apakah kau melihat Raze ?" Tanya Lily yang dating bersama Yun, Whip, dan Puniyo.

" oh Hi Lily ! tadi Raze baru saja pergi sendirian ke Living Water Forest untuk mengalahkan Harpy sisters.." kata Et.

" eh, kenapa dia pergi sendirian ke Living Water Forest ? tumben sekali doa tidak mengajak kita !" kata Whip terkejut.

Seketika itu, Lily langsung berfikiran yang tidak tidak. Dengan secepat kilat Lily langsung berlari mencari Raze di Living Water Forest dengan pikiran jika Raze bersama Ulrika. Teman temannya yang melihat itu, akhirnya mau tidak mau mengikuti nona (sok) imut tersebut, walaupun mereka tidak tau jika sebuah pemandangan mengerikan akan menunggu kalian.

**Living Water Forest**

Raze yang tengah berjalan sendirian sambil memegang sword of light di tanggannya menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencari Harpy untuk tugasnya. Ditenggah pencariannya, Raze masih saja befikir tentang cincinnya dan koneksi cincinnya dengan Vayne.

"_entah kenapa, setiap aku melihat Vayne aku langsung saja buas seperti melihat Mana… apakah Vayne itu sebuah mana ?" _Pikir Raze.

Tiba tiba sebuah manusia setengah burung menyerangnya. Untungnya, Raze sudah bersiap siap dengan keadaan itu. Raze langsung melindungi dirinya dengan sword of light-nya. Melihat Harpy kabur karena menerima Damage dari Sword of Light-nya. Raze kemudian mengejarnya, bersamaan dengan naluri membunuhnya yang mulai muncul. Saat itu, Raze langsung bertanya Tanya, mengapa naluri membunuhnya muncul ? Harpy kan bukan sebuah Mana ? apa yang terjadi dengannya ?.

Ketika Raze berhasil mencapai Harpy, Raze langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke Harpy. Akibatnya, Sword of Lightnya Raze berlumuran darah dan Harpy-pun mati seketika. Raze kemudian mengambil salah satu dari bulu Harpy yang berterbangan di udara untuk membuktikan dirinya selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Vayne.

Raze tiba tiba merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, dia kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya kesemak semak dan berteriak, " siapa itu ?"

Raze terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang dibalik semak semak adalah teman temannya yang berada di Workshop yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan karena melihat aksi Raze membunuh Harpy.

" ka-kalian !"

" Raze, tadi… itu apa ?" Tanya Et ketakutan.

" puni…"

Raze tidak menjawabnya, Raze langsung berlari menjauh dari teman temannya. Dia tidak tau jika seseorang dari tadi telah memperhatikannya ketika ia menebas Harpy. Langkah Raze terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang berada di depannya.

" Si-Siapa kau ?" Tanya Raze yang langsung bersiap dengan Sword of Lightnya.

Orang yang ada di hadapannya Raze memiliki rambut berwarna silver mirip Vayne dengan mata merah dan berpakaian yang warna nya mirip dengan Raze (dibaca Reich).

" hello Raze, sudah lumayan lama kita tidak bertemu… oh tidak, maksudku sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi…" kata orang misterius itu sambil tersenyum.

" siapa kau ? aku tidak mengenal mu !" kata Raze yang semakin siaga.

" masa kau melupakan aku ? aku kan orang yang telah memberikan cincin itu dan hadir di mimpimu ?"

Raze pun terdiam, perlahan dia pun mengingat salah satu kejadian di masa kecilnya. Ketika, orang yang berada di depannya memberikan cincin cahayanya.

**Flashback**

Ketika itu, di sebuah desa kecil ada seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut biru tengah menangis sambil berlatih memainkan pedangnya ke sebuah pohon. Seorang pria berkerudung yang menutupi wajahnya menghampiri Raze, Raze kemudian menoleh kearah pria berkerudung itu. Pria berkerudung itupun membuka kerudungnya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

" hey anak kecil, apakah kau membutuhkan kekuatan ?" tanya pria itu.

" apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Raze yang masih polos sambil menatap mata pria yang berwarna merah itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bercahaya berwarna biru terang dan memberikannya kepada Raze, " dengan ini, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk memusnahkan Mana – Mana yang telah menghianati kakekmu…"

Raze kemudian terdiam sambil memandang cincin itu, ia kemudian kembali menatap pria itu dan berkata, " apakah kau yakin jika cincin ini akan membantuku untuk memusnahkan mana mana yang telah menghianati kakek ku ?"

Pria itu kemudian memberikan satu anggukan, kemudian pria itupun berkata, " jika kita bertemu lagi, katakan lah padaku jika kau menyukainya okay ?"

Pria itu kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari Raze. Sebelum orang itu pergi Raze pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, " siapa namamu ? untuk jaga jaga siapa tau, ketika aku mendapatkan jawabannya nanti aku bisa mencarimu !"

" Reicher ! atau panggil saja aku Reich untuk lebih akrab !"

" aku Razeloux Meitzen atau Raze !"

" baiklah Raze… sampai ketemu nanti !"

**Back again **

"Reicher ?"

" hahahahaha, tepat sekali !" kata orang yang bernama Reicher dengan tawa maniaknya." jadi bagaimana ? apakah kau menyukai kekuatan yang telah aku berikan ?" lanjut Reicher

" tidak, aku tidak suka dengan kekuatan ini… kekuatan ini membuat aku menjauh dari teman temanku !" jawab Raze.

Reich yang mendengar itu langsung kecewa berat, kemudian Reich langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang mirip dengan milik Raze dan sebuah Shield yang aneh seperti milik Vayne dimimpinya.

" itukan !"

" ya tuhan, seharusnya aku tidak usah mengeluarkan Shield ini ya ?"

" si – siapa kau ?" Tanya Raze dengan sangat jangkal.

" cari saja jawabannya sendiri dengan pedang milikmu, diriku !" kata Reicher yang maksud kedatangannya adalah menantang Raze bertarung.

**Raze workshop team time**

Teman teman Raze terdiam, mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Raze. Whip kemudian berkata, " mengapa, Tuan Raze langsung menebas Harpy dengan tanpa ampun ?"

" ya, Whip benar ! dia menebas Harpy tanpa berfikir.." ujiar Yun.

" ini tidak biasanya tuan Raze bersikap seperti itu !" kata Whip

" Et, apakah sesuatu terjadi kepada Raze ?" Tanya Lily.

" aku juga tidak tau, tadi dikelas dia jadi agak pemarah ketika menemui guru baru di kelas kami bernama Vayne !"

" mungkin kita harus bertanya kepada guru kalian yang baru bernama Vayne tentang apa yang terjadi pada Raze !" usul Yun.

" ya, ide nya bagus juga ! ayo…" kata Lily.

Belum saja mereka selangkah menuju sekolah tiba tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Ulrika dan teman temannya yang kebetulan juga berada di sekitar situ untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka dari Tony.

" wah, kalian !" ujiar Chloe

" Wah ! Enna ! senang sekali bertemu dengan mu disini !" kata Et langsung memeluk Enna sampai sesak napas.

" Puni ?"

" adikku bilang, sedang apa kalian disini ?"

" kami kesini untuk mencari bahan bahan untuk tugas Nona…" jawab Peperoni.

" hm, dimana Raze ?" Tanya Ulrika yang baru memperhatikan situasi.

" oh, Raze ? dia tadi pergi kesana !" kata Et sambil menujuk kearah mana Raze pergi.

Mengetahui hal tersebut Ulrika kemudian memberikan sandi ke Uryu untuk mengikutinya. Ulrika dengan tergesa gesa dan tak berfikir panjang langsung berlari menuju Raze.

" Hey ! kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Lily yang tiba tiba panic dan berusaha mengejar Ulrika akan tetapi Goto langsung menahannya dan mengatakan.

" mungkin mereka harus menyelesaikan sesuatu ! biarkan saja…"

" ta-tapi.."

" tuan Goto benar nona Lily ! kita sebaiknya cepat cepat melaporkan hal ini kepada tuan Vayne !" ujiar Whip.

" ugh, baiklah !" kata Lily tak tega.

" baiklah, kalian semua tunggu disini ! biar aku dan Goto serta pepperoni menemui orang yang bernama Vayne ini !" ujiar Yun yang jadi pemimpin dadakan.

**Bersambung**

**Sorry, ceritanya agak gimana gitu. Soalnya lagi kehabisan ide pas nulis ! next Chapter, Raze (dan Ulrika) vs Reich … muahahahhaa… *evil smile***

**Extra Screen – Bincang bincang bersama Silver**

**Silver : hallo, selamat dating di bincang bincang bersama Silver **

**Raze : NGGAK PENTING ! **

**Silver : well, ini penting lagi ! nah, disini saya akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Vayne setelah MK 1 versi gue. Okay, mungkin kekuatan Vayne masih belum menghilang seratus persen, karena itulah dia masih bisa mengabulkan keinginan manusia atau keinginannya sendiri. Vayne sendiri masih belum tau jika ia masih memiliki kekuatan tersebut, akhirnya Vayne merintis karirnya menjadi seorang dokter seperti 'ayah'-nya dengan Roxis dan menikah dengan Nikki, serta menjadi dokter tetap Jess dan sahabat baik Flay dan Muppy. Walaupun begitu Vayne masih saja menyimpan rasa bersalahnya ke Anna karena 'dark side'-nya telah membunuhnya. Karena dia belum tau bagaimana cara dia mengaktifkan kekuatannya itu dia jadi nggak bisa lagi menghidupkan Anna. Dan lagi, disini gue bikin Vayne itu sebenernya menyukai Anna dan Anna pun sebaliknya, tetapi karena kematian memisahkan mereka… ya jadi you know…**

**Ulrika : oh gitu, trus kenapa dia Nikah ama Nikki.**

**Silver : oh, PLEASE ! masa lu nggak ngerti ? jadi setelah Anna mati Vayne jatuh cinta ke nikki dan blab la blab la bla. Dan untuk jujur maafkan aku NikkiXVayne Fans ! aku ini sebenernya VaynexAnna Fans… Sorry banget ! **

**Ulrika : ya ya ya y ague ngerti (nganguk nganguk)**

**Silver : masih ada pertanyaan ? silahkan P.M atau Riview makasih Bye bye !**


	5. Hate pt 2

HUAHAHAHAHHAA BEJAD GUE HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA WHIP AND YUN VS VAYNE AND REICHER VS RAZE HAHAHAHHAHAHA *dilempar barang barang ama temen se asramah* oups, sorry guys ! gue disini menetapkan REICHER sebagai Darkside dari Raze ! enjoy. okay, Chapter yang nggak teralu penting ini ! dan thank to LvNa-cHaN, sorry ya agak sedikit diubah ? sekali lagi thanks /coret/sedikit dari gaya mereka bertarung dicontek dari beberapa action di sebuah film, game dan blab la bla jadi jangan emosi okay ?/coret/

Disclaimer : kalau Mana Khemia punyaku Flay Gunnar bakalan gue ganti dengan Anna di MK 2 hahahahahhaha *mulai senyum kaya Chloe*

Warrning : cara penulisan cerita ini sangat tidak beraturan dari tanda baca dan speeling nya (maklum sering dapet **nilai 3** (wow di bold) di bahasa indo sejak kecil) !jadi, dari pada anda yang tidak menyukai tulisan seperti ini anda boleh langsung klik Back atau close ! Full OOC ! terima kasih *ditendang* (plus ini cerita nggak nyambung dan beneran diluar dari game)

****

**~Light and Dark Phase 5~**

" **I'm Born form a wish, a wish form 'dying' young woman "**

Raze kemudian mengangkan pedangnya dan menebaskannya kearah Reich untuk menggeluarkan jurusnya yang bernama Flash Edge yang membuat pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya disetiap tebasan pedangnya. Reich dengan simple menghindar dari tebasan milik Raze dan terakhirnya, dia langsung menahan serangan Raze dengan Shield nya yang ternyata menyerap kekuatan milik Raze.

" Shield itu menyerap kekuatannya ?" kata Raze tak percaya.

" kau kaget kan ? tenang, kau pasti akan segera mendapatkannya !" kata Reicher.

" apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Raze

" kau kenal orang yang bernama Vayne kan disekolahmu ? orang itu adalah mana, bukan manusia ! kalahkan dia dan dia akan mengabulkan permohonanmu !" ujiar Reicher sambil tersenyum.

" apa maksudmu ? dia itu manusia ! bukan mana… " kata Raze.

" cih, dasar,… kau ternyata masih belum menyadarinya ya ? dia itukan mana yang dibuat oleh manusia pertama kalinya ?" kata Reicher masih tersenyum, " dan jika seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya dia pasti akan segera mengamuk karena mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat dulu…"

**Vayne Case**

Vayne yang tengah asik membaca buku untuk meyiapkan tugas berikutnya dikejutkan oleh Yun, Goto dan Peperoni yang masuk kedalam ruangannya secara tiba tiba dan dengan panic.

" hey Vayne ! ada seseorang yang memerlukan bantuanmu !" kata Yun

" hah ? siapa itu ? apakah itu Raze ?" Tanya Vayne was was.

" yeah, sepertinya anak muda itu kehilangan control dirinya setelah bertemu denganmu !" ujiar Goto serius.

" ayo tuan Vayne ! kita harus segera kesana sebelum nona Ulrika terluka !" desak Peperoni.

" ba-baiklah !" kata Vayne yang kemudian mengikuti Yun, Goto dan Peperoni. Sepanjang perjalanan Vayne pun berkata dalam hati, " _kenapa, kenapa kekuatan Raze tiba tiba tidak bisa dikontrol ? apakah karena kedatanganku dia jadi begitu ?_"

**Raze case**

" bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum diwajahmu ! baiklah… ayo kita selesaikan ini ! satu lawan satu !" ujiar Raze yang bersiap.

Raze kemudian berlari menyerang Reiche dengan Cross Orbit miliknya dengan cara menebaskan pedangnya kearah kanan lalu kekiri dan keatas dengan cepat. Tapi sayang, sekali lagi Reicher bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan muda.

" cih ! bagaimana kalau yang ini !" teriak Raze yang langsung mengangkat pedangnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya dan menebaskannya kearah Reicher bernama Brionac Ray.

Sayang sekali, Reicher masih bisa menahan serangan Raze dengan shield miliknya. Reicher kemudian tersenyum dan mengatakan, " bagaimana kalau milikku?"

Reicher langsung menyerang dengan Flash Blade Combo, pedangnya sampai Raze terpental keatas langit, ketika di langit Reicher langsung menyerang Raze dengan lima tebasan dari arah yang berlawanan dan untuk terakhirnya Reicher langsung menebaskan pedangnya tepat dari atas sampai membuat Raze jatuh ketanah.

" UGAAAAAAAAAAA…." Teriak Raze ketika menerima serangan Reicher yang membuat dirinya sampai terluka parah.

" bagaimana sakit bukan ? teruslah kau menangis ! aku suka sekali mendengarnya !" ujiar Reicher sambil tertawa senang.

" si-siapa kau ?" Tanya Raze yang mulai merasa kehabisan napas.

Reicher kemudian tertawa dia pun mengatakan, " kau masih belum percaya ya ? jika aku ini adalah Kau ?"

" tidak "

" ternyata kau tidak percaya ya ? mungkin karena kondisiku yang berubah drastic, aku ini adalah kau, sisi gelapmu yang sangat membenci mana !"kata Reicher.

" apa !" kata Raze yang mulai sekarat.

" kau masih belum mengerti ya ? kau sangat membenci mana bukan ? karena kau teralu bimbang dengan perasaanmu dengan Mana yang terus bersama kakekmu dulu, kau kemudian membuat keinginan untuk membuang sisi kebencian mu terhadap Mana bukan ? karena itulah, 'pembuat' kita mengabulkannya" kata Reicher sambil tersenyum.

" tu-tunggu !"

" Raze !" teriak Ulrika yang tiba tiba datang dari semak semak dan melihat keadaan Raze.

" U..Ulrika ? ja..jangan dekat dekat denganku ! kau nanti bisa celaka !" kata Raze.

" tidak ! tidak ! aku tidak akan celaka ! biar aku sembuhkan lukamu ya ? " teriak Ulrika langsung mendekati Raze.

" ..!" Reicher tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika melihat Ulrika yang mendekati Raze untuk melihat keadaannya. Ternyata perasaan Raze sama Ulrika masih saja tersimpan walaupun dia sudah menjadi versi 'Evil and Maniac' Raze.

" Healing Echo !" teriak Ulrika sambil mengangkat Mana Eggnya yang berisi Uryu dan menyembuhkan RAze.

Raze yang lukanya sebagian besar sudah sembuh kemudian bangun dan menatap Ulrika, " kau, apa yang kau lakukan tadi ? kau bisa celaka !"

" tapi jika kau tidak diobati kau akan mati !" kata Ulrika membela dirinya.

" DASAR PENGANGGU ! " Reicher kemudian mengeluarkan serangan Emation kearah Ulrika.

Mengetahui hal tersebut Raze kemudian berdiri didepan Ulrika dan berusaha memasang kuda kuda bertahan dari serangan itu. Tetapi, tiba tiba saja Vayne berada di depan Raze dan menahan serangan dari Reicher dengan Armor khas nya.

" kau, siapa kau sampai kau mau menyerang anak muridku ?" kata Vayne.

" aku tidak tau kalau kita akan bertemu lagi ! dasar Mana of Wish, apakah sebuah permintaan dari lubuk hati dari salah satu anak itu terdengar oleh mu sampai kau datang untuk mengabulkannya ?" Tanya Reicher yang mulai Insane.

" apa !" kata Ulrika terkejut.

" Mana of Wish ?" lanjut Raze.

" grrr… bagaimana kau tau ?" Tanya Vayne kesal.

" tentu saja, semua orang yang dulu bersekolah di Al Revis academy mengetahui tentang kebenaran soal dirimu, kau adalah Mana buatan manusia bernama Theofratus. Mana yang diciptakan oleh manusia untuk mengabulkan semua keinginan. Dan lebih parah lagi, kau adalah pencipta diriku dan Raze!" teriak Reicher.

" ti-tidak mungkin…kau, kau adalah Raze ?" kata Vayne bingung.

" apa, Raze ? tidak mungkin Raze kan ada disini ?" kata Ulrika bingung.

" aku adalah Raze sisi kebencian Raze terhadap Mana, Raze adalah manusia yang tercipta dari keinginan bukan ? karena itulah jika Raze menginginkan sesuatu kau pasti akan selalu mengabulkannya apapun yang terjadi. Dan walaupun kalian berdua berpisah, ikatan kau dan Raze tidak akan pernah putus, dengan kata lain jika Raze menginginkan sesuatu kau bisa mengabulkannya " kata Reicher menjelaskan seluruh kronologi.

" tidak ! tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah berharap jika kau ada disini ! dan juga, aku ini bukan manusia yang terbuat dari keinginan seorang manusia " kata Raze yang kemudian melangkah untuk maju. Tetapi Raze langsung ditahan oleh Vayne yang memasang wajah seperti dia yang bertanggung jawab.

" Raze, maafkan aku… aku seharusnya memberitaukan hal ini kepadamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu !" kata Vayne

" maksudmu apa ?"

" kau ini sebenarnya dibuat berdasarkan permintaan seorang manusia bernama Anna… yang sudah meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu" ujiar Vayne

" a-apa ? jadi… aku ini.."

" yeah Raze, kau terbuat dari keinginan gadis itu… gadis yang bernama Anna yang tewas 16 tahun lalu akibat melawan diri Mana of Wish yang lain!" kata Reicher menatap Vayne dengan tatapan siap menyerang Vayne kapan saja.

Raze yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, jantung Raze kemudian terasa terhenti mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak tahan dengan situasi itu Vayne kemudian menyerang Reicher dengan Eluding Thorn miliknya. Tetapi Reicher sudah keburu menghilang entah kemana menggunakan Shield yang mirip dengan Vayne.

" cih, dimana orang itu ?" kata Vayne sambil menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri. Mengetahui hal itu sia sia, Vayne kemudian menoleh ke Raze dan memasang wajah raa bersalah. " maaf kan aku, aku tidak memberitaukan hal itu saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kali di ruangan Flay. Itu karena ketika aku ingin berbicara dengan mu kau langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu !" lanjut Vayne.

" jadi… apa yang dikatakan oleh orang gila berambut Silver itu benar begitu ?" Tanya Ulrika kebingungan.

" yeah… dia benar, Raze itu adalah manusia yang tercipta bukan karena sebuah pernikahan diantara manusia. Melainkan keinginan dari seseorang yang bernama Anna yang harus kau anggap ibumu…"

**Flash Back 16 years ago**

Vayne muda tengah memakan permen kapas bersama Anna, gadis yang ia sukai di Rooftop. Anna kemudian berhenti memakan permen kapas dan melihat cahaya matahari.

" indah sekali ya Vayne ?" ujiar Anna sambil tersenyum

" huh, apa yang kau maksud dengan indah ?" Tanya Vayne yang berhenti memakan permen kapasnya.

" ituloh, coba kamu melihat cahaya mataharinya, tidak seperti biasa ya ?" kata Anna sambil tersenyum.

" oh, yak au benar Anna, hari ini panasnya tidak seperti biasa…"

" hey Vayne, aku punya pertanyaan…" kata Anna dengan malu malu,

" oh, pertanyaan apa ?" Tanya Vayne

" jika kau sudah besar nanti dan menikah… kau mau menikah dengan siapa? Dan kau mau anak mu seperti apa ?" Tanya Anna.

" hm, menikah… aku tidak punya impian sampai itu… tapi untuk jujur jika aku menikah nanti aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai… tapi untuk anakku nanti.."

" kalau aku, aku juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang kusayangi ! dan jika nanti kami punya anak, aku ingin anakku seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut biru muda sepertiku dan punya kulit berwarna seperti milikmu Vayne !. dia juga harus mempunyai mata berwarna biru, serta aku ingin anakku itu pintar bermain pedang. Hanya itu saja keinginanku jika aku menikah dan punya anak nanti…" ujiar Anna.

" apakah keinginanmu itu sangat kuat dan dari lubuk hatimu?" Tanya Vayne

" tentu saja… "

Tiba tiba waktu terhenti, Vayne –yang ketika itu masih belum tau soal kekuatannya- kemudian mengeluarkan kekuatan nya untuk mengabulkan keinginan. Setelah selesai, waktu kembali berjalan.

" aduh… tiba tiba aku merasa lelah !" kata Vayne sambil memegang kepalanya.

" eh, apakah kau sakit ? mau aku Bantu kembali kekamar ?" Tanya Anna

" i-iya boleh…" ujiar Vayne.

Belum saja selangkah Anna dan Vayne tiba tiba mendengar bayi menangis, " Vayne kau dengar itu ?" Tanya Anna.

" yeah, sepertinya ada bayi yang menangis !" kata Vayne

" kedengarannya bayi itu berada di balik semak semak !" kata Anna.

Vayne kemudian berjalan mendekati semak semak dan menemukan sesosok bayi yang terbungkus kain dengan bermata dan berambut biru muda.

" Anna lihat !"

" woah… bayi… siapa yang tega meninggalkan bayi disini ? eh, bayi ini, mirip dengan anak impianku… !" kata Anna terkejut.

" ma-masa sih ?"

" lihat, dia punya mata biru dan rambut biru muda.. persis seperti keinginanku.." kata Anna.

" wah, kebetulan sekali ya Anna ! bagaimana kalau kita berikan anak ini ke UKS biar dia dapat perawatan disana !" Usul Vayne.

" ya kau benar, sebelum itu aku ingin memberikan nama !" kata Anna.

" oh ya, siapa namanya ?"

" bagaimana kalau Razeloux…"

" Razeloux.. apa artinya ?"

" hm… kalau tidak salah artinya pemimpin.." kata Anna sambil tersenyum.

" okay, kalau kita ditanya siapa nama anak ini kita bilang saja namanya Raze…" kata Vayne membalas senyuman Anna dengan senyuman juga.

" kalau dia sudah besar aku ingin dia memanggilku mama.. " ujiar Anna yang kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Vayne. " … dan untukmu, aku ingin kau dipanggil papa olehnya…"

" eh kenapa ?"

" karena kita berdua kan yang menemukan anak ini ?"

" oh iya iya aku lupa.."

**Back to Living Water Forest**

" ..tapi sayang tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, Anna meninggal ketika melawan diriku yang satu lagi di Heart Prison…"

" lalu mengapa kau tidak menolongnya ?" Tanya Raze

" apa ?"

" ketika itu, kau masih menyimpan kekuatan untuk mengabulkan keinginankan ? kenapa kau tidak menolongnya ? Mana macam apa kamu ini ?" teriak Raze penuh dengan emosi.

" Raze.."

" maafkan aku.." katas Vayne.

" dasar kau ini… MANA PEMBUNUH !" teriak Raze yang kemudian menggeluarkan sword of Lightnya dan menyerang Vayne.

" _sebutkan saja, dan aku akan segera menolongmu…_" ujiar seseorang dikepala Raze yang mirip dengan suara Reicher.

Raze kemudian berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dia kemudian menjatuhkan pedangnya dan memegang kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, teman teman Raze maupun Ulrika pun datang bersamaan dengan kakeknya Raze.

" ugh, siapa kau ?" Tanya Raze.

" semuanya mundur ! sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Raze !" kata Goto memperingatkan teman temannya.

Kakek Raze kemudian melihat Vayne tengah berdiri didepan Raze yang tengah 'melawan' dirinya sendiri. Kemudian kakek itu pun berkata dalam hati, " _tidak mungkin, anak muda itu…_"

" Raze ! ada apa dengan mu ?" Tanya Ulrika yang kemudian mencoba untuk menyadarkan Raze.

" Ulrika ! jangan mendekat, biarkan Raze melawan Reicher sendiri…" teriak Vayne.

" _ucapkan kata itu dan dengan segera kita akan membalaskan dendam mu bersama sama terhadap Vayne !_" ujiar Reicher yang berada di kepala Raze.

" yeah, mungkin kau benar…" kata Raze yang mulai terpengaruh.

" _gawat ! dia kalah !_" ujiar Vayne dalam hati

**Bersambung**

**Yay yay yay yay, satu chapter agak ngegantung selesai ! silahkan, pilih di profile saya 'pemilihan siapa yang bakalan bertarung berikutnya' pemilihannya bakalan tutup hari minggu depan ^^ cepetan milih ya ? *digebukin***

**Extra Screen (lagi?) Bincang bincang Ala Silver-chan.**

**Silver : (lagi asik main Ps3)**

**Raze : oi…**

**Silver:bentar**

**Raze: oi acaranya udah mulai !**

**Silver: (masih main) bentar kek, kepepet nih lawan Reicher!**

**Raze: emang loe lagi main apa nyet ?**

**Silver : cross Edge nyet ! btw, loe terlihat keren di cover Cross Edge !**

**Raze : (matiin Ps3nye) UDAH CEPET PANDU ITU ACARA NYET !**

**Silver: (kecewa berat) ya allah, okeh deh gue pandu…**

**Raze : bagus..**

**Silver : okay hallo semua para pembaca ! selamat datang di bincang bincang Silver ! maaf, tadi saya main Cross Edge bagian MK 2, baru setengah jalan ! btw, jika anda yang masih bingung nama jurus juru yang ada diatas biar saya jelaskan dimana saya dapet nama jurus jurus Raze dan Reicher, saya mendapatkannya di game Cross Edge, game RPG yang di Collab ama beberapa game termasuk Mana Khemia 2 yang saya nggak suka dari Cross Edge cuman dua ! grafisnya ama KENAPA LILI BISA JADI PARTNER SI RAZE ? KENAPA NGGAK SI ULRIKA AJA ?**

**Vayne : (nepuk nepuk bahu Silver)sabar… sabar…**

**Silver: WHY ? (nangis nangis gaje)**

**Raze : OI ! CEPETAN GIH SELESAIKAN ACARA ! CEPETAN LANJUTIN**

**Silver : oh okay, dan jika anda bertanya Tanya dimana inspirasri action Flash Edge, Cross Orbit dan Brionac Ray itu diambil dari character Dissida Final Fantasy yang namanya Sepiroth, Cloud dan Squall dengan kata lain, SELURUH Action milik Raze saya contek dari ketiga cowok itu dan juga jika perlu ada lagi satu kandidat yang bisa saja actionnya gue contek buat yaitu Warrior Of Light yang berasa dari game Dissida juga. Sementara action milik Reicher akan saya ambi dari Cloud di Advent Children dan mungkin Warrior Of Light (lagi). Dan untuk Vayne yang bagian Crazed Eye mungkin diambil dari Kuja, Terra, Emperor serta Ultemica dari Dissida Final Fantasy. Sementara itu Vayne yang asli diambil dari Onion Knight dan mungkin Tidus yang juga dari Dissida Final Fantasy.**

**Raze : lo nggak ada ide lain apa nyari action selain dari Final Fantasy ?**

**Silver : (santai, singkat, dan jelas) nggak…**

**Raze : dasar…**

**Silver : p.s, ayo cepet Vote mau lihat pertarungan siapa di Fanfic ini ! Vote di Profile ku okay ? bye !**


	6. Love

Hello, I'm Back ! thanks to Vote ! dan pemenangnya adalah JENG JENG JENG JENG ! Vayne vs Raze ! *plak *. Btw, mungkin sebentar lagi cerita kagak waras ini akan segera tamat, dan lebih parah lagi… saya sedang merencanakan untuk membuat cerita ShinjiroXMinako (FMC di P3P) di Megaten, itupun kalo saya nggak ditendang ke RSJ duluan ! okay, Enjoy…

Disclaimer : kalau Mana Khemia punyaku Flay Gunnar bakalan gue ganti dengan Anna di MK 2 hahahahahhaha *mulai senyum kaya Chloe*

Warrning : cara penulisan cerita ini sangat tidak beraturan dari tanda baca dan speeling nya (maklum sering dapet **nilai 3** (wow di bold) di bahasa indo sejak kecil) !jadi, dari pada anda yang tidak menyukai tulisan seperti ini anda boleh langsung klik Back atau close ! Full OOC ! terima kasih *ditendang* (plus ini cerita nggak nyambung dan beneran diluar dari game)

P.s: Skill Crazed eye (versi Raze) ngarang disini

**~Light and Dark Phase 6~**

" **Unforgivable !... I will not Forgive you ! "**

" kalau begitu… bantu aku mengalahkannya !" kata Raze bersamaan dengan Dark aura yang mulai keluar dari belakangnya.

Vayne dan yang lainnya langsung memasang pose siaga, sementara Raze yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat Reicher yang ada didalam tubuhnya berubah menjadi Crazed Eye dengan Raze sebagai pengendalinya.

" tidak mungkin !" kata Vayne.

" kita bertemu lagi, Vayne !" kata Crazed eye (yang bisa dibilang si Raze) sambil tersenyum.

" Crazed Eye !"

" itu… itu apa ?" kata Lily shock.

" apapun benda itu, sepertinya benda itu menyimpan perasaan dendam, iri, ketakutan, dan kesedihan Raze…!" kata Yun yang merasakan aura yang aneh dari 'Crazed eye'

" kenapa, kenapa kau bisa muncul lagi ? bukankah, hari itu…"

" kenapa aku bisa muncul lagi ? ahahahahahahhahaha… kau lupa ? dia inikan 'bagian' dari mu ? kau yang menciptakannya, berarti anak ini juga memiliki bagian dari 'dirimu' yang lain hanya saja, dia tidak mengetahuinya sampai sekarang…."

" RAZE !" teriak Ulrika.

"mundur Ulrika, ini pertarungan antara aku dan dia… aku yang menciptakaan dia, dan aku juga yang telah melukai hatinya… karena itulah… ini pertarunganku, aku tidak ingin kalian ikut campur sedikitpun !" kata Vayne.

" memangnya, kau bisa melawanku… sekarang, aku sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya…" ucap Crazed eye masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

" kita lihat saja nanti !" ucap Vayne.

Vayne langsung melancarkan aksinya, awalnya dia mengunakan Violent pillar untuk mengecoh Crazed Eye. Tetapi malah dia terkecoh, ketika pisau pisaunya yang berjumlah 1200 mau menghilang dari hadapan Crazed eye ketika ia akan menyerang makhluk itu dengan Chaos eye tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapannya dan menyerang Vayne dari belakang. Vayne kemudian mencoba menghindar, tapi Crazed eye yang sangat cepat kemudian mengeluarkan Light Strike dan melukai lengannya.

" PAK VAYNE !" teriak Ulrika, " apa boleh buat ! HEALING ECHO !"

Setelah disembuhkan oleh Ulrika, Vayne kemudian menganguk sambil menatapnya memberikan sinyal terima kasih.

" aku tidak mau kalah !" ujiar Lily, " Whip ! Ice Shot !"

Whip kemudian menuruti perintah tuannya dengan mengeluarkan Bazoka yang terbuat dari es dan menembakkan peluru yang terbuat dari es pula. Peluru es milik Whip ternyata sangat tidak berguna untuk melawan Crazed eye yang hanya focus ke Vayne.

" wah, wah… sudah aku bilang kan… aku ini lebih kuat dari yang dahulu…" ujiar Crazed eye yang tersenyum sadis, " sekarang, apakah kau siap untuk mati ?"

" tidak…" ujiar Vayne yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi, " tak ada hari esok untukku jika aku tidak mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan Raze hari ini !" lanjut Vayne.

" jadi begitu ya ? ayo kita bersenang senang !" ujiar Crazed eye sambil mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuat Heart Prison versi Raze dan menjauhkan para 'penganggu' dari pertarungan mereka.

Vayne melihat sekeliling, melihat kenangan kenangan Raze yang menyedihkan. Vayne merasakan semuanya, pahit, getir semua perasaan yang ada didalam hati Raze kemudian dikeluarkan di Heart Prison ini.

" Mati…"

Tiba tiba Vayne mendengar suara Raze yang berada didepannya, ia kemudian menatap 'Raze' yang berada di dalam sebuah kurungan yang berbentuk bolah yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

" Raze !" ucap Vayne yang tak bisa berkata apapun lagi kecuali melihat 'ciptaan' nya tersebut menderita didalam kurungan yang berbentuk bola cahaya tersebut.

" Mati… Mati… aku ingin Mati…" lanjut 'Raze' yang ada didalam bola tersebut

" apa ?"

" mati… mati… aku ingin sekali mati…"

" APA MAKSUD MU RAZE ?" teriak Vayne yang langsung menyerang penjara tersebut untuk bisa mengeluarkan Raze dari sana. Tapi, sayang sekali serangan apapun dari Vayne tak bisa merusakkan penjara tersebut.

" percuma saja, suaramu tak akan pernah dia dengar… dan lebih lagi, kau tidak akan bisa merusak penjara itu apapun yang terjadi…" kata Raze yang satu lagi (dan tentu saja yang ini dirasukin ama Crazed eye) sambil tersenyum.

" Mati… aku ingin mati… tak ada gunanya aku hidup jika hidup yang kualami adalah hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan kebencian… karena itulah aku ingin mati…" ucap Raze lagi.

" RAZE !" teriak Vayne histeris.

" jadi… bisa kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita ?" Tanya 'Raze' lagi.

" cih, jika pertarungan ini bisa menentukan bebasnya Raze atau tidak… aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain Menang !" ucap Vayne yang langsung mengeluarkan aura kegelapan sambil medongkan senjatanya.

=sementara itu Ulrika=

Ulrika yang tersadar dari pingsannya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tau jika dia berada ditempat aneh yang bernama Heart Prison tiba tiba saja dia pun mendengar suara yang mirip sekali dengan Raze.

" Mati…"

" hah ?"

" mati… mati… aku ingin mati.."

" Raze ?"

" kenapa aku harus hidup ? …kenapa aku harus hidup untuk melawan orang yang kucintai?"

" apa ?"

" aku sekarang tau mengapa Light mana memilihku sebagai 'musuh para mana' didunia ini karena aku adalah seorang mana setengah manusia yang diciptakan oleh keinginan dari manusia… aku sekarang tau mengapa Light mana tidak membenciku karena aku dianggap dia sebagai budaknya untuk melawan utusan Dark mana yang tidak lain adalah orang yang aku cintai, tapi aku gagal melakukan hal tersebut karena itulah… aku lebih pantas untuk… Mati.."

" APA YANG KAU KATAKAN RAZE ?" teriak Ulrika dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

" …!"

" KAU BODOH, BODOH, BODOH, BODOH ! AKU TIDAK PEDULI… AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN JENIS APA KAU, ATAU DARI MANA KAU DICIPTAKAN ! AKU JUGA TIDAK PEDULI MENGAPA KAU DIPILIH OLEH LIGHT MANA UNTUK MELAWANKU KARENA…*sniff* AKU MENCINTAIMU…" teriak Ulrika masih dengan air mata (pernyataan cinta yang sungguh berani…)

Sekejap, mata Raze kemudian terbuka….

=kembali lagi ke Vayne=

" kenapa ?" ujiar Vayne yang sudah sakaratul maut.

" kenapa apa ? apakah kau menanyakan kenapa dia tidak bisa keluar dari penjara ? itu dikarenakan keinginannya sendiri untuk jauh dari dunia luar dan mati sendirian sebagai hukuman dari perbuatannya, jadi jika ia ingin keluar… dia yang harus mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari sana…" jarab Crazed eye.

Sementara Vayne sudah hampir mati diserang oleh Crazed eye, other Raze yang masih terpenjara di dalam bola cahaya tersebut tiba tiba mengeluarkan auranya ketika ia mendengar apa yang Ulrika katakan. Dengan segera, Raze kemudian memecahkan penjara tersebut dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

" Raze !" ucap Vayne tak percaya.

" tidak mungkin !"

" apakah aku terlambat ?" ucap Raze yang baru keluar dari penjara yang ia buat sendiri sambil menatap Crazed eye dan mengeluarkan senjata baru miliknya (well, senjatanya itu mirip kaya Vayne akan tetapi punyanya si Raze itu warnanya putih-yang bercahaya tentunya-/silver dengan bulu bulu putih yang suka berterbangan kalo dia selesai menyerang –kebalikan dari Vayne yang cahaya kegelapan-)

" tidak…. Kau malah datang tepat pada waktunya !" jawab Vayne sambil memaksakan dirinya berdiri.

Melihat Vayne terluka berat, Raze langsung mengangkat pedangnya sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra, " Cure…"

Sekejap seluruh luka luka Vayne akibat serangan Crazed eye pun terobati. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Raze, Vayne yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu langsung dipotong oleh Raze, " kita tidak perlu mendiskusikannya sekarang, lebih baik kita focus saja ke benda yang menyedihkan ini !"

" baiklah… aku mengerti Raze…"

" menyedihkan ? menyedihkan ? kau lupa ya ? aku ini kan dirimu !" ujiar Crazed eye.

" yeah, aku tau… diriku yang menyedihkan, dirku yang terperangkap dengan kebencian…" ucap Raze yang mulai serius.

" kalau begitu, bisa kita selesaikan ini sekarang ?" Tanya Vayne ke Raze.

" tentu saja !"

Kedua orang tersebut kemudian maju menyerang dan selanjutnya….

BERSAMBUNG

Ah, what a wonderfull day… thank udah membaca, chapter berikutnya ending thank yu bye ! ^^


End file.
